The Maven's Vengeance
by OverlordMiles
Summary: Sona, after constantly being pestered by Draven to go out and drink, decides she's fed up and needs him to stop. Tahm Kench convinces her to seek help from Veigar, who needs a test subject to examine how darkness can affect an individual. And he makes a huge mistake, and now a previously innocent Sona is no longer innocent. Who will survive? (femdom, mindcontrol, no BDSM)
1. Chapter 1

**Depending on how this story is received, I will either make this 2-3 chapters or an ongoing series. Also: there is no BDSM. Sorry if you're looking for that.**

As soon as Sona returned to the Institute, she wasn't surprised to see Draven's face looking at her. _Again...? I'd hate to be rude, but he comes after every game... It's starting to get quite annoying..._ Sona thought to herself, timidly waving to him.

"Hey Sona." The executioner smiled, looking as egotistical as ever.

As she tried to walk away, Sona found a sweaty arm slither its way over her shoulder. "Have you reconsidered yet? After all, any woman would be dying to go out with Draven..." he chuckled.

She politely shook her head, giving him the message of, 'No, thank you.'

"Come on, let's go to the bar. And then when you're drunk we can smash or something. Trust me, Draven is very well endowed."

Sona blushed lightly. _How typical of him. Trying to win a woman over by bragging about his dick size._

"Drinks on me. But only if I get to be on you. Draven's always on top. Both in game and in bed."

Sona sighed. He really wasn't going to stop, was he? The only way to get rid of him was to decline. She took out a pen and pad of paper to communicate.

"I-I think I'll pass..." Sona wrote, handing him the message and quickly leaving the room before Draven could stop her. She walked away, gazing at the floors of the Institute as she walked, wondering how she would ever get out of this problem without hurting his feelings. If Draven's ego could ever be damaged.

* * *

"What's the matter, darling?" Sona heard in a rich, deep voice, tinged with a southern accent. She looked up to find Tahm Kench, in his usual top hat and suit.

Sona took out a pen and a pad of paper again and sketched out the words, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Clear as the purest water, my lady. It's not every day the Maven of the Strings wanders with her head down."

"Quite true. There's a man that has been... troubling me." Sona wrote.

"My, how interesting. Is he a love interest?"

"The opposite... Draven has been hitting on me quite... barbarically for the past 3 weeks now. Every day after matches, he comes up and invites me to drink and makes a bunch of sexual innuendos." Sona sighed as she finished the page.

"Well that makes more sense. Let me guess, you're afraid to flat out reject him because you feel like you'll hurt his feelings?" Tahm replied, Sona slowly nodding.

"That is quite the predicament for you, dear. However, I might have the solution. But you have to have an open mind." The River King explained.

"Of course! I'll do anything at this point. He's driving me to insanity."

"That's the spirit. Come, follow me. I know someone who will be anxious to help you." Tahm Kench smiled, leading the way. _Oh, she'll have a resolution all right... But quite the unorthodox one._

* * *

After wandering through the halls of the Institute of War for some time, Tahm Kench led her to a wooden door. It had a window tinted the darkest black, covered in cracks. Whether it was due to old age or some fit of rage Sona could not discern. The River King opened the door for her, and she hesitantly entered. A staircase spiraling down barely lit by torches lay in front of her. She looked back at Tahm Kench, who beckoned for her to continue. She silently gulped and started descending. _Maybe this wasn't the best idea..._

After going down a few floors, she could only guess she was in the belly of the Institute, where few had dared to go before. And she could she why. It was dark, private, and frankly quite scary. She sighed, entering the room. She was surprised to find a library, crammed from top to bottom with lots of literature. She brushed some of the dust off a book, finding the title to be _The Complete History of Bandle City._ She cleaned another to find _The Nature of Magic._ Whoever owned this place must've been quite the interesting character.

"Ahem."

She turned to see Veigar himself, reading in the middle of his library, at a small desk lit with a candle.

"Can you please indulge me in why you're down here?"

Sona wrote Veigar a message saying, "Tahm Kench told me you could help me out with something..."

"Hm. What's your issue?" _Tahm Kench wouldn't send anyone to me unless..._ Veigar thought with a sinister grin. _Yes. She'll be perfect._

"Well, Draven has been pestering me a lot and I really needed him to stop. He just won't stop and I know he won't... I don't even think he realizes he's being annoying." She wrote him again.

"Interesting. Well, I think I have a solution. Here, lay down." Veigar gestured to something that resembled a hospital bed.

Sona gave a hesitant nod. _This is a bit sketchy, but if it gets Draven off of me then it's worth it._ She slowly walked over, laying down on the bed. Veigar secured the straps on her wrists and ankles.

"Now, I'm going to need to strip you down."

"E-excuse me?" She wrote hastily.

"Oh, not for my own personal reason. It's necessary for the process. And only halfway. Just for your breasts."

With her whole face enveloped in a veil of rich tomato red, she carefully slipped her robe down, glancing at Veigar with pure embarrassment as she unclipped her bra, revealing her famous large breasts. She had by far the biggest cup size of all champions, and even Veigar couldn't help but sneak a guilty glance. He quickly shook his head upon realizing he was staring, pulling up a syringe he had prepared.

"This might hurt in the beginning, but the pain should subside quickly. Brace yourself." Veigar said, revealing a smile behind his hood.

Sona gulped. _This... doesn't seem right. I can't talk, and the restraints are too tight to write anything..._ Sona then sighed. _I guess I'll just have to go through with my decision. As long as I can get Draven to stop being a pain in the ass..._

Veigar held up the syringe before pushing the needle into her cleavage, injecting her. Her eyes widened and she cringed as the fluid entered her. She looked at Veigar with a confused and pained look.

"Ah, you must be questioning what I've just injected. That, my darling, is pure darkness. Darkness spreads from whenever it first enters."

Sona's eyes widened. She glanced down at her breasts, the color of her veins turning from blue to a pitch black.

"I'm not sure exactly what it will do. But Draven will definitely regret it if he tries to get inside you. If you suffer through the side effects. If you'd call them that."

Sona looked at him with pure fear, struggling against her restraints.

"There's no point. Even if you struggle, the darkness is still inside you. It's over."

The Maven of the Strings stared at him with a gaze that practically yelled she was going to kill him. She struggled this time with even more strength.

"Getting feisty now, are we? I doubt you will target me, since I'm already imbued with darkness. Plus you want Draven, don't you? Redirect your anger to him."

And at that moment, the darkness had spread throughout Sona. She paused, all signs of darkness disappearing of her for a second. But then, Veigar found his sinister yellow eyes meeting cruel purple ones.

"What have you done Veigar..." Sona scolded him.

"Y-you can talk..." Veigar's eyes widened. Did he make a poor decision?

"Mhm... Maybe I should thank you. I feel more powerful. I've finally found my voice." Sona raised her head, an eerily wicked smile appearing on her soft face.

"S-so you're gonna get Draven right?"

Sona chuckled. "I will, don't worry. But first I think I should deal with a certain yordle who seemed to have a certain interest in my tits. Does that sound good?"

Veigar slowly lowered his eyes to Sona's breasts. They were slightly larger, perfectly plump, and so, so tempting. How much he wanted to put his mouth around and just suckle a bit...

 _No. I need to find a way to stop her before this gets too far._

"Come on, don't be shy. I'll let you play for as long as you want, I promise."

Veigar took a hesitant step forward.

"Feed me, Veigar. I know you'll enjoy it."

 **Feedback? I'm new to this sort of this stuff. Anything productive is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did not expect so much support on the last story. Thank you to all of those who have followed my story, it definitely raises the chances of me continuing past Draven.**

Sona gave the dark yordle a wicked smile. "Feed me, Veigar."

Veigar shook his head, wrenching his gaze from Sona's massive tits. _No. I need to get out of here and find help. Before this gets out of hand._

Sona chuckled a bit. "Your resistance is adorable. Don't even try to deny how much you want my breasts." She cupped both of them, raising them up to give Veigar a better view, which his hormones drove him to take.

"Just take a nice, long look." Sona encouraged the yordle, drawing out the ends of the words slowly and erotically. Veigar gave a slight smile as he gazed at her cleavage, completely enthralled by her naturally large breasts enhanced by the darkness.

"Now, don't you think there's a bit too much distance between us?" Sona said, deciding to lure in her prey rather than attack it. After all, it was just so rewarding to see her victims struggle against her irresistible body.

Veigar started to slowly close the distance between him and Sona, vivid and lewd thoughts permeating through his mind. Playing with her ample breasts. gripping her plump ass. Pounding into her with as much force as he could muster. Everything seemed so real, so sensual, so... perfect.

"No!" Veigar yelled, turning his gaze away from her body. He would never fall for such a crude trick. All of this time practicing dark magic gone to waste for one round of sex? That was something that he would never consider.

"So you're being difficult then. Well, how about I give myself a bit of a leash then, in League terms." Sona giggled, pulling up her etwahl. As soon as she made contact with it, the original gold turned into an obsidian black, the strings tinted purple and emanating energy. "I think you'll enjoy this one."

While Veigar had certainly covered his eyes, he hadn't covered his ears. Not like it mattered. While Sona was still pure, her music managed to touch anyone, to calm them, to relax them, to soothe their anger. However, with the darkness inside of her, the etwahl gave a dark and raunchy tune. Just the sound of it made Veigar aroused, a large bulge quickly forming in his pants.

"It's okay, Veigar. You can look. No one will judge you."

Sona's voice was rich and thick just like honey, and it spoke to Veigar with a potent sweetness. Veigar wanted nothing more than to be in her arms, to do whatever she wanted him to do...

Veigar opened his eyes. Yet again, he was caught in the trap that was Sona's sexual allure. Through the combination of her appearance that could easily pass for a goddess' and the music that gripped him so powerfully, magnifying any lust he had and already making him hard, he didn't have confidence that he would escape. And Sona knew her advantage.

"Oh, my little Veigar... You just can't resist me anymore, can you? You can try, try, try but you know you can't. Wouldn't it be so much easily to just... give in?"

Everything she said made perfect sense to Veigar. At least in his pleasure-addled state. Something in the back of his head mumbled, 'This is wrong. Don't do it.' But who wouldn't rather listen to the unbearably sexy lady whose voice is music to your ears? Any resistance was shoved aside by all of Sona's sweet, dark promises. Veigar took a step forward. Then another. He had soon closed the distance between the two, staring at her enticing chest the entire time.

"You're such a good yordle. Now, normally I would let you fuck me a few times, but I'm not sure how long you'll be in that trance for. So how about we skip right to the point, all right?"

Veigar gave a frown. "Okay..." he said, his voice dripping with disappointment.

Sona sighed. "Fine, I guess you can play with my breasts a bit. Just don't take too long though, all right?"

Veigar, elated for the compromise, carefully cupped her tits with his hands. He could only hold them up, since her breasts were so large and his species' hands were small. He clutched them a few times before massaging them, enjoying every single delightful bounce and jiggle they gave. Sona just looked down at him, enjoying his innocent face as he was enamored with her cleavage.

"Ok, Veigar. It's time."

Veigar, due to his mind clouded in a pleasant haze from her song, didn't register it. All he knew was to suck as soon as Sona put a breast in his mouth.

He buried his face in her large bust and sucked.

And sucked.

And sucked.

All the time Sona laughed. It started small but got progressively louder. Soon enough, Veigar would be at her feet, willing to do her bidding-

Veigar pulled away. "Damn, that was good. What now?"

Sona's smile vanished. _My... milk didn't work?_

 _Oh. He already has the darkness. Looks like I'll have to use... other methods._

"Now that you're done with that, I think your cock is probably getting pretty lonely. How about I... give it some attention?" Sona smirked.

Veigar quickly nodded.

"That's a good boy."

 _I'll just fuck him into submission. Make it so that he can never resist my body. A bit more roundabout, but it should work._

And so she pulled of Veigar's robes and underwear, leaving him completely naked. His penis wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. Not to mention it was already fully erect.

"Looks like you're already excited. Let's start, shall we?"

Sona rubbed Veigar's furry dick a few times before slipping it between her breasts. She buried his cock in her breasts and started out with a small rub. She had to admit, it was actually kind of arousing feeling the soft fur rub between her tits. She couldn't help but let out a few small moans as she titfucked him, although Veigar showed more obvious signs of pleasure. He even started thrusting into her breasts, anxious for more pleasure.

"I can tell you're enjoying this. If you join me, I might just let you cum."

Veigar, upon hearing this was very conflicted. _This is my chance... If I'm going to escape I should do it now._

But as Sona picked up the pace, smashing her breasts against his rigid member, he just wasn't sure anymore. And soon enough, the words slipped out of his mouth and he didn't care to correct them.

"Yes, I'll join you... Mmm, fuck..."

Sona smiled. "You've made the right decision. Now cum."

"SONA!" Veigar yelled, experiencing an unparalleled wave of pleasure as he jetted thick ropes of semen onto Sona's chest. He knew there was no going back now, he was Sona's.

Sona patted him on the head. "Now let's go get Draven, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Veigar followed Sona through the halls of the Institute, Sona making her appearance that of the normal Sona in order to divert any obvious attention. All Veigar was to do was make sure that Draven couldn't escape while Sona seduced him. It was a simple plan but one that would inevitably work due to Sona's sexual appeal combined with Draven's feelings and a tad of dark magic. The Maven would soon have the executioner at her knees.

Veigar hid out of sight while Sona gently knocked on the door. Draven swung open the door as Sona gave a small wave. Sona thought she saw a tinge of a blush on Draven's face for a second.

"Ah, Sona. I see you've finally come to your senses. Couldn't stay away from Draven much longer, couldya?"

Sona shook her head with a giggle that her old self would've felt disgusted doing.

"Well, come in and let's get started, shall we?" Draven smirked, happy that the champion had finally fallen in love with him. The proud feeling he got in his chest overwhelmed the faint pulsing of Sona's darkness in his mind. The seeds had been planted, and all Sona needed to do was grow them. Draven would be an easy target due to the fact that he already wanted Sona, so this would be a cakewalk.

Sona walked over to his king sized bed, overly lavish and perfect for a couple. _Typical for Draven._ Sona thought with a small chuckle.

"It's just been so long since someone's played with my breasts..." Sona said longingly, taking her robe off and revealing her darkness-enhanced tits. Draven didn't notice the black veins she had, just the immense size of her bust. He started drooling, the saliva carelessly dropping down to the carpet below. Sona giggled again as she saw his enamored look. "I assume you like them?"

Draven gave a slow nod before getting on top of her and weighing the bountiful flesh in his hands. Sona hooked her legs around Draven to make it harder for him to escape, both physically and mentally. Draven clutched both of her mounds, moving them around and smiling as he felt the soft flesh under his fingers.

"W-wow, Sona... You looked impressive on Summoner's Rift but you look so much hotter here and with your dress off..."

Sona nodded with a smile. _Well, I will admit that some magic was involved. He's so in love that he probably doesn't care though._

"You must be so thirsty from your match today. Don't worry, I have lots of milk to share~" Sona encouraged him lewdly, noticing how his eyes widened as she spoke before he lunged at one of her nipples, eagerly drinking in some of her darkness-imbued milk. Sona held him close, idly playing with his hair as he sucked, saliva dripping from her breasts onto the bed since he couldn't hold it in. The seeds were now being watered. Draven sucked in the addicting milk she lactated for him, not knowing any better. Soon enough, Sona pulled Draven off of her generous bosom, who was very reluctant to stop. The darkness was in Draven's system, but it would still take some time to spread. And Sona knew the perfect way.

"Draven, can I please have your thick cock inside me?" Sona pleaded, knowing that a more submissive approach would work on Draven. Anything that seemed too aggressive would either be labeled off as extreme lust or, if Draven was smart, a personality change. While Sona didn't expect Draven to be intelligent enough to realize that, she thought it would be better safe than sorry.

As Sona took his pants off, she spotted the massive bulge in his underwear. _To be fair, he doesn't seem to be lying about his dick size. Gotta give him credit._ Sona smiled before taking his underwear off, his eager cock quickly springing up.

"Looks like someone's excited..." Sona beamed as she pump his rigid cock a few times with her soft hand. She applied enough force to inspire pleasure but little enough to still be gentle. All she got from Draven was a small gasp at her touch.

"Now, with my other victims I might take it slower and be more elaborate, however due to you being a nuisance I'll only grant you one round in exchange for your freedom. Enjoy it." Sona explained, taking the rest of her robe off to reveal her curvaceous form before she slipped his cock into her vagina, starting to bounce on him. Due to the quick actions, Draven had no time to react or rationalize the words Sona said before his mind was shrouded in a pleasant haze. Sona was devilishly tight, her love hole constricting his member each time she went down on him. Sona put his hands on her breasts to grab as she continued to bounce on him, trying to milk him of his precious seed. Draven only thought Sona had changed, and was having the time of his life as the Maven of the Strings fucked him. Either way, it would be a pleasurable end for him. He started fighting her momentum with thrusts of his own, the slap of their hips together lewdly filling the room.

After they went at it for a few minutes, Draven yelled out her name as he shot his seed into her, a rush of pure pleasure filling him. The pleasure lasted longer than his normal orgasms though, and he felt a strange force of exhilaration fill him. His orgasm continued second after second as his free will was siphoned, before his eyes closed and he laid stiffly against the bed. After a few seconds, his eyelids slowly opened to reveal that they were now tinged a dark purple too.

"Welcome, Draven. You'll serve me well."

He only gave a mechanical nod.


End file.
